Jacob Greitzvalt
theme song: Down With the Sickness by Disturbed "An ass is someone who's mean in a friendly way. A dick is someone who's mean, just to be mean. So, I'm the ass." Personal Information History Jacob Greitzvalt was born in a diverse town on the southeastern side of Terra, the youngest boy of three and the son of a man working for the government. As he grew up, he most often looked up to his eldest brother, who at the time was approximately ten years older than Jacob himself, and aspired to become whatever his brother wanted to be at the time. At one point, his brother attempted to join the military, and was initially successful, but following an incursion of multiple injuries of varying degree, he was temporarily discharged until he fully healed. At this time, Jacob was fifteen, and stole his brother's weapon, a war hammer, to go and patrol his section of the town, again influenced by the role model of his brother. That night, he came across a small demon, and upon it's attitude of showing aggresion towards him he fought back. The demon fled and Jacob grew satisfied that he had successfully fended off a demon from his home town. The next morning, his mother awoke with a lighter palor on her face, and was eventually rushed to the hospital. Jacob was out of the house upon this happenstance, and was unaware of his mother's condition. Instead, he had once again stolen his brother's weapon and was out patrolling, and happened upon the very same demon he had fought the previous night. Although, it was no longer the exact same one, it now was three stars in strength. Upon closer inspection, it had grown large pores over its back which were sending out small clouds of seemingly toxic smoke. As he defeated the demon, albeit with more difficulty than before, Jacob inhaled very minimal amounts of said smoke and proceeded to his home. With the entrance of his house came the news of his mother's condition, and he connected the smoke from the demon to the additional fact of more than one person being immensely sick. After arriving at his mother's hospital room and seeing her condition, he concluded that the diseases caused by the demon could not be reversed, and did not admit to himself that he was the cause of his mother's condition for years. In order to attempt to rest his guilt, Jacob, upon reaching the age of eighteen, began to travel as a demon hunter who worked for food and shelter. during this time he had his own war hammer upgraded to the current version he uses now, and it caused a circle of fame to form around him and his demon hunting exploits. Skills Jacob Greitzvalt is by far the most physically strong captain in the Guardians, and also the largest. If inspected closely, his height has become a slight burden for his job, and as such he has made accomodations to his splinter base and his form during missions, including having the doorframes in his base raised. Since his strength is near inhuman, he uses this to his advantage while using his weapon, which he has dubbed Thor's Hammer, which is a growing warhammer. The hammer is created out of a special material that, when infused actively with magic, inflates to sizes beyond that which would normally be physically possible. Along with this inflation is a gaining of mass proportionate to the size of the hammer. for instance, if the hammer were to grow to twenty feet tall, it would weigh approximately half a ton. As well as his skill at using the hammer effectively, Jacob is also fond of earth and metal or alchemic magic. Intense Strength: Jacob uses his natural strength to the best advantage, but it has the tendency to become a cumbersome attribute while fighting. Magic of the Earth: Jacob is fond of the elements of earth and metal, and they are the focus of his magic techniques. He seems to neglect his studies of other elements, so he isn't as versatile as a captain should be. Master of the Hammer: Since his first days of his service in the Guardians, and even during his days as a solo demon hunter, Jacob has implemented the use of the war hammer, and the extra weight of his special weapon has become a smaller hindrance for him than other users. Appearance and Personality Jacob, like some of his other colleagues, has a tendency to stick out in a crowd. He is known as the gentle giant of the Guardians, characterized by his massive build and height. He likes to keep up a masculine image, and as such he rarely has hair longer than half an inch, which is often likened to the color of a wolf's fur. He mixes his upbringing with his style and likes to maintain a clean shave, but may occasionally grow out his facial hair if he becomes lazy. In respect to his wardrobe, he wears a variety of clothing, but it is normally divided into 'casual' and 'work' clothes that can be a cotton tee shirt and blue jeans or a suit and tie. Jacob has an iconic relationship with his colleagues and friends, characterized by the term "brotherly love". He views many of his female friends as sisters and his male friends as brothers. As such, he is often close to them in such a way that could be compared to siblings, and he is well-liked among those who know him, and famous for his occasional swings into a "phratboy" attitude. Within his splinter, he can be a harsh commander, but is known to secretly regret being especially hard on some of his guardsmen. during battle, he, like other fighters, becomes far more serious to the point of being out of character for his personality, and even angry if things may not turn out his way. Category:Guardians Category:Captain